Election at chester
by Ellen Maurine
Summary: Herculese is arthur's final teacher while journeying to the election


1¾«¿Ç'[pic][?][?][?] |[?] |[?] |[?]Ð[?]ELECTION AT CHESTER  
  
A  
  
HERCULES  
  
BY ELLEN MAURINE  
  
ACT ONE  
  
  
  
FADE IN  
  
EXT STONE HINGE ABOUT 490 A.D. DAY  
  
The sun is just starting to rise with stone hinge in the back ground. There are three riders riding up from the south. From the shadows of the great stones steps a fourth man leading his horse. He meets the other two. The three riders are Sir Ector, a middle aged military man, and Two fifteen year old boys, Cai, a boy that what we would now call a nerd or geek, smart but awkward, shudders in speech. The taller boy is young Prince Gwydion (King Arthur s birth name). He is taller than usual but still a nice looking boy. Unlike his friend and companion, his grace and composer is that of a true warrior. His speech is a bit slow, but not as someone less intelligent but that of someone that carefully calculates each word. The man on foot is Lord Merlin. (Note, my research data had Arthur born at 475 and Lord Merlin born at 425 I believe). Lord Merlin meets up with Ector and the boys, (The names of the bard, I think Arthur s birth name, the noble man and his wife are authentic. I think they are P Celtic (Old Welch)). I got The name of Gwydian from the book The Mists of Avalon and the rest from the book Warriors of Arthur see pages 144Ä149.  
  
ECTOR  
  
You sent for us My Lord.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Yes, it is time, we must be in Chester in three days hence.  
  
ECTOR  
  
As you wish.  
  
Lord Merlin mounts his horse and they ride off.  
  
  
  
FURTHER DOWN THE ROAD  
  
About four people joins Lord Merlin and group. This is about three men and one woman. A Bard, we ll call him Galellin, (Trebor). A noble man we ll call him Greidawl and his pregnant wife, Indeg, and a stranger from a foreign land (Sorbo). Before these four people reach Lord Merlin and group, Greidawl waves.  
  
  
  
GREIDAWL  
  
Hello.  
  
Lord Merlin and group stops while the others approach them.  
  
GALELLIN  
  
Are you going to Chester?  
  
MERLIN  
  
Why yes, is that where you are going?  
  
GALELLIN  
  
Yes. We just landed at Dover about a week ago and we  
  
really don t know the way.  
  
Lord Merlin looks at Indeg carefully, She shows the results of the journey.  
  
MERLIN  
  
I see.  
  
GALELLIN  
  
Where are my manners, I m Galellin. The bard.  
  
GREIDAWL  
  
I m Greidawl son of King Angus and this is my wife Indeg.  
  
We were visiting friends in Brittany when the call came out.  
  
Ector turns to Sorbo.  
  
ECTOR  
  
And you my dear fellow........  
  
Merlin takes a good look at Sorbo.  
  
  
  
MERLIN  
  
I s okay, I m Lord Merlin, this is my friend, Sir Ector and his  
  
two charges, CAI and Gwydion.  
  
GALELLIN  
  
May we travel with you?  
  
MERLIN  
  
Yes.  
  
They start to ride towards Chester again.  
  
GWYDION  
  
Cai, race you to that tree, up ahead.  
  
CAI  
  
Let s do it.  
  
They leave the group and race to the tree, Gwydion wins. They return to the group. As next lines are being delivered.  
  
GREIDAWL  
  
Good horsemen both of them. But why do I get the feeling  
  
that the tall one was pulling back?  
  
ECTOR  
  
That s because he was. Cai is my son and I love him dearly  
  
but he ll never be all that great of a warrior, he s clumsy, he shudders, and he s not really all that great in the battle field. I  
  
don t know what I m going to do with him.  
  
Galellen  
  
That reminds of the time that Hercules was trying to lean to  
  
be a farmer and blacksmith.....  
  
STOCK  
  
This is a stock shot from Hercules in the Underworld where Nessus is trying to teach Hercules smithing .  
  
  
  
  
  
BACK TO THE GROUP ON THE ROAD TO CHESTER  
  
ECTOR  
  
That is fine and well, but you re talking about Hercules. Cai  
  
(Sigh)  
  
I don t know.  
  
GALELLEN  
  
You missed the point. We all have our notch in life, we just  
  
have to find it because that is what we will do well, not what  
  
others thinks we should do.  
  
MERLIN  
  
I think that you are right. But it is his duty as a noble man to  
  
fight as a warrior.  
  
INDEG  
  
Then let us pray for peace.  
  
MERLIN  
  
That is one way to deal with the problem.  
  
They ride on to the village not far up the road.  
  
THE VILLAGE  
  
Lord Merlin and group are riding through the village. People are gathering to see the group ride through. Respect is shown to lord Merlin. Most of the people are curious.  
  
FIRST VILLAGER  
  
Look, the tall one looks just like Uther Pendragon only  
  
younger.  
  
SECOND VILLAGER  
  
Do you think it could be his reincarnate?  
  
FIRST VILLAGER  
  
No, Uther has not been dead that long.  
  
THIRD VILLAGER  
  
I wonder if that s the son that he and Igrene had.  
  
FOURTH VILLAGER  
  
(Yell out)  
  
I will never bow down to a Giant!  
  
He throws a rock at Gwydian. Sorbo catches it with his bare hand.  
  
SORBO  
  
Now that is enough.  
  
FOURTH VILLAGER  
  
Who are you to say anything?!  
  
MERLIN  
  
Someone that vented my wishes.  
  
During this time, Gwydian is showing the hurt. He spurs his horse and gallops on ahead.  
  
SORBO  
  
Let me go talk to him.  
  
MERLIN  
  
So be it.  
  
Sorbo spurs his horse and catches up to Gwydian as next line is delivered.  
  
SORBO  
  
Hold up, I ll ride with you.  
  
Gwydian keeps riding but Sorbo catches up with him.  
  
SORBO  
  
You re quite a horseman.  
  
Gwydian just looks at Sorbo.  
  
SORBO  
  
Can we talk?  
  
Gwydian reins his horse and Sorbo does the same.  
  
  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Speak.  
  
SORBO  
  
I know that you re hurting right now.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Do you?  
  
SORBO  
  
It s written all over your face.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
It s that obvious. You d think that in time one would grow indifferent to it.  
  
SORBO  
  
It never stops hurting but you can t let it get to you.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
How do you know? You haven t gone through the  
  
humiliation of being,  
  
(Pause one beat, maybe even exhale a deep breath) different.  
  
SORBO  
  
Haven t I?  
  
He looks at Gwydian.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
But.....  
  
SORBO  
  
What I m trying to say is, use that difference to help your  
  
people; bring peace to this land. Change that difference to  
  
great ness. The land needs a gentle leader. It needs you.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
But my tactics teachers said that a good leader is strong and  
  
has strict discipline.  
  
  
  
SORBO  
  
Discipline yes, but have compassion to, without compassion,  
  
you are no better than the villager bact there that threw that  
  
rock.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
But I was taught that a warrior had the right to do as he  
  
pleased.  
  
SORBO  
  
Is that what Lord Merlin taught you?  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
No, he taught me that We noble warriors had laws to go by  
  
too.  
  
SORBO  
  
Who taught you that you didn t?  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
There was an old woman that came to visit last summer.  
  
SORBO  
  
Instead of having might is right, why not have might for right.  
  
Gwydian Smiles.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
I like that. It has a nice ring to it.  
  
About this time, the rest of the group catches up with Gwydian and Sorbo.  
  
MERLIN  
  
How is he.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
I ll be alright. I ve known that I was different since I was  
  
old enough to notice, you d think that I d be indifferent to  
  
it by now.  
  
  
  
SORBO  
  
you don t become indifferent, you learn to deal with it and  
  
use it to make a difference.  
  
GALELLEN  
  
That reminds me of the time that Nemesis got Hercules to  
  
take care of her baby.  
  
STOCK SHOT THE STORY  
  
I don t remember the title but Aries is the baby s father and he has inherited some of his father s abilities. I especially want the clip where Hercules is giving the baby the speech about being different.  
  
BACK TO THE GROUP  
  
GALELLEN  
  
The point is that you can be proud of your difference and  
  
make it work for you or you can be ashamed of it and  
  
accomplish nothing.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Point taken.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
  
  
END OF ACT ONE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT TWO  
  
FADE IN  
  
EXT ON THE ROAD TO CHESTER DAY  
  
The group, IE; Lord Merlin, Gwydian, Cai, Ector, Galellen, Greidawl and his wife, Indeg; are all riding along to Chester. Gwydian is deep in thought.  
  
INDEG  
  
We bought some cheese and bread at Dover how ever  
  
meager it may be, you are welcome to our table.  
  
CAI  
  
We brought meat and bread and fruit.  
  
ECTOR  
  
Yes, you are welcome to our table.  
  
GREIDAWL  
  
We thank you.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Then we rest over there.  
  
Indicating a tree where there would be shade. They ride over to the tree and dismount. Greidawl helps his wife dismount. It is obvious that they are deeply in love. Indeg gets their provisions from the saddle bags, as Cai expertly gets their provisions. Gwydian helps Cai. Cai shows his talents in setting up the provisions.  
  
CAI  
  
Gwydian get the apples.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Sure.  
  
They settle down as Cai is slicing the meat.  
  
GREIDAWL  
  
Cai, next time I take my warband to battle, I would love to  
  
have you in my camp. You set a mean table.  
  
ECTOR  
  
He keeps our kitchen running.  
  
They relax down on the ground and start to eat. Gwydian is still deep in thought.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Spit it out boy.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
No offence mam, but are woman evil?  
  
INDEG  
  
None taken. I also would like to hear this one.  
  
MERLIN  
  
I don t think so. There has been stories of some wonderful  
  
women and not just the ones that are subservient to men.  
  
SORBO  
  
Whether any man or woman is going to be bad or good they  
  
have to make that decision him or her self, nothing is preset  
  
by gender.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Well put.  
  
GALELLEN  
  
That reminds me of Xena, she was both.  
  
GWYDION  
  
What? How?  
  
GALELLEN  
  
First she was evil then she turned her life around and then  
  
she was not.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Tell me more of this Xena.  
  
GALELLEN  
  
Well there almost as many stories of Xena as there are of  
  
Hercules but the earliest one that I know of hers is when  
  
Xena first met Hercules.  
  
STOCK SHOT  
  
THE WARRIOR PRINCESS  
  
Show a few clips from The Warrior Princess.  
  
THE GAUNTLET  
  
Show some clips from The Gauntlet .  
  
UNCHAINED HEART  
  
Show some clips from Unchained Heart  
  
These clips are to show the transformation that Xena went through when she changed from being a truly evil war lord to a truly good person fighting for what is right.  
  
BACK TO THE GROUP GOING TO CHESTER  
  
Indeg is sleeping, as the men are listening to Galellen s story.  
  
GALELLEN  
  
And Xena became legendary fighting for the right.  
  
MERLIN  
  
In other words putting might for right.  
  
GALELLEN  
  
You re scaring me, you sound just like my friend here.  
  
Lord Merlin and Sorbo give each other a knowing glance.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Well, not to change the subject, but if we are to reach Bath  
  
by nightfall we are going to have to get underway.  
  
Greidawl awakens Indeg.  
  
GREIDAWL  
  
Come on. Wake up.  
  
Indeg looks up to her husband.  
  
GREIDAWL  
  
It s time to go.  
  
INDEG  
  
Alright.  
  
She gets up as the men are packing the horses. They mount and ride off.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT BATH DAY  
  
The sun is just going beyond the horizon but it is still light enough to be considered day. Lord Merlin and group are riding into town,  
  
MERLIN  
  
I have made arrangements at the inn for accommodations.  
  
INDEG  
  
You mean that we get to sleep in a real bed?  
  
Lord Merlin smiles in amusement.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Yes we all will be sleeping in real beds tonight.  
  
They ride on and up to the inn. They ride up and turn their horses over to the servants for the inn to be stabled. They then enter the inn.  
  
INSIDE THE INN  
  
The inn is crowded with customers most of them, chieftains on their way to Chester. Lord Merlin and group enter and is approached by the innkeeper.  
  
INN KEEPER  
  
Lord Merlin. I m pleased that you and your companions  
  
could make it. I have a table ready for you.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Thank you.  
  
  
  
INN KEEPER  
  
Follow me.  
  
The group follows the inn keeper to a table in the corner where one would have to know where to look to find Lord Merlin there but Lord Merlin can see all who enters the inn. They then take their seats, as the inn keeper leaves. A drunken old man, from the way that he s dressed it is obvious that he is a chieftain from Pictland (North of Antonian s wall. He bumps into the table and bending over he looks straight into the faces of all in the group. Greidawl stands and takes the drunk by the arm.  
  
GREIDAWL  
  
Come on friend.  
  
Greidawl takes the drunk back over to the bar.  
  
DRUNK  
  
Well, you have been traveling with him most of the day, how  
  
is he?  
  
GREIDAWL  
  
I need more time.  
  
DRUNK  
  
The election is two days hence. We have got to know if he  
  
can do the job. How much control does Ector have over  
  
him?  
  
GREIDAWL  
  
Slow down. He seems to have a mind of his own. His slow  
  
speech is more calculated not lack of intelligence.  
  
DRUNK  
  
That s good.....  
  
GREIDAWL  
  
He is a good horseman, he seems to be ever learning about  
  
things, trying to pick out what is good and what is bad that  
  
he was thought.  
  
DRUNK  
  
But can he fight? Can he lead?  
  
  
  
GREIDAWL  
  
I honestly have not seen him fight.  
  
DRUNK  
  
We need to know before the election.  
  
GREIDAWL  
  
But we also can not make uninformed decisions we don t  
  
want another Vortergern.  
  
DRUNK  
  
Agreed.  
  
They shake hands and the drunk continues to the bar while Greidawl return to the table. The food and wine have been served so Greidawl sits and starts to eat.  
  
INDEG  
  
We were just talking about the election in Chester.  
  
Terynon I would say that he is middle aged and his son, Bedwyr who is not much younger than Gwydian approach Lord Merlin s table.  
  
TERYNON  
  
Lord Merlyn, if you would be so kind, is there room at your  
  
table for two more?  
  
The group move to make room for the two. The wine and food is brought for them.  
  
TERYNON  
  
I m Terynon, and this is my son Bedwyr. We were hoping to  
  
join your party to Chester.  
  
MERLIN  
  
We are hoping to reach Avonmouth by mid day on the marrow  
  
so we can be in time to catch the vessel to Queensferry.  
  
TERYNON  
  
Sounds good.  
  
Bedwyr is a shy boy and is just staying with his father at this time.  
  
  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Bedwyr, I m Gwydian and this is my foster brother Cai.  
  
BEDWYR  
  
Hi.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Welcome to the group.  
  
BEDWYR  
  
Thank you.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Say, after dinner, Cai and I were planing on seeing what they  
  
have in this village, want to come with?  
  
Bedwyr s face brighten s up.  
  
BEDWYR  
  
You bet.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF ACT TWO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT THREE  
  
FADE IN  
  
EXT OUT FRONT OF THE INN DAY  
  
It is the next morning, all is quiet except the crowing of a rooster, and a few servants doing their chores. Lord Merlin and his group come out from the inn, rested and full bellies from a good breakfast and ready to travel. Reminder, Bedwyr and Terynon are now also in the group. There is a servant bringing their horses. Uchdryd, a boy barely twelve if that is being knocked out the inn. His older brother, Caw, who is at least in his twenties follows behind.  
  
CAW  
  
And don t ever come back!  
  
UCHDRYD  
  
But......  
  
CAW  
  
Never.  
  
Gwydian goes to help Uchdryd.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
How may we help you?  
  
UCHDRYD  
  
That was my brother, Caw, our father Iaen of Caer Morefred  
  
sent us to represent him at the election at Chester. Father is  
  
too sick to make the trip, it would kill him if.....  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
It s okay....  
  
He gives Lord Merlyn and Sorbo a look like go talk to him which they do.  
  
BACK INSIDE THE INN  
  
The older brother has returned to his table. There is a woman sitting next to him. Lord Merlin and Sorbo enter and sit next to the brother. The brother and the woman are still drinking and obviously have been doing so all night.  
  
CAW  
  
Don t tell me, the brat sent you in to remind me about the  
  
election.  
  
MERLYN  
  
No we came in to ask if he can go on to the election with us.  
  
CAW  
  
Do what ever you want with him, You can even sell him for  
  
all I care.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Thank you. In case you do make it, we ll see you there.  
  
Lord Merlin and Sorbo leave.  
  
BACK OUT FRONT OF THE INN  
  
By this time, Uchdryd is standing, Indeg is still fussing over him. Lord Merlin and Sorbo comes out from the inn.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Come on, Uchdryd is going with us. Get your things.  
  
  
  
UCHDRYD  
  
Caw sold our gear last night for gambling money.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Then let s go.  
  
Gwydian has Uchdryd ride behind him sharing his horse. They mount up and go.  
  
GALELLEN  
  
Uchdryd, your perdiciment reminds...  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
That s Galellen, the bard.  
  
GALELLEN  
  
..........me of the time that......  
  
  
  
STOCK SHOT  
  
ALL THAT GLITTERS  
  
Stock shot of clips of All That Glitters , showing the evils of gambling.  
  
BACK TO THE GROUP  
  
By this time I would say that they are out in the open country. The morning mist has cleared.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Stranger.  
  
SORBO  
  
You mean me?  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
you are the only one that we don t know the name of is it  
  
not?  
  
SORBO  
  
Yes, I guess it is. What do you want to ask?  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
I want to hear your thoughts on what makes a good leader.  
  
SORBO  
  
Oh, gentle compassion, fairness and wisdom for settling  
  
petty disputes, strength, cunning or good strategy in leading  
  
your men to defend your homes. Again wisdom to know  
  
which battles to fight and which to negotiate peace. And  
  
most of all, a good leader holds what s best for his people as  
  
his first priority.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Most of my people are afraid of the night, and the mist in  
  
fear of the other world. You and I know that one can not be  
  
afraid of the other world if one is to win battles.  
  
  
  
  
  
SORBO  
  
True but if you are a leader that they can trust, and follow,  
  
you really don t have to worry about that.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Have you ever heard of the story of Bran the Blessed?  
  
SORBO  
  
I am aware of it. I just don t feel that the people should  
  
depend on a talisman to protect the land. It just don t work.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
I agree.  
  
They come to a forest and start to ride through it. There is a band of thugs hiding in the forest, the group isn t fully in the forest before the thugs jump them. Gwydian and Uchdryd dismount so they can fight better. The thugs are fought off. The only one not fighting is Indeg adlib. Uchdryd notices that one of the thugs has a crossbow pointed at Gwydian.  
  
UCHDRYD  
  
Gwydian, look out.  
  
He pushes Gwydian out of the way of the arrow but takes it in the arm. Sorbo snatches the archer from his horse. The thugs are retreating.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Let him go.  
  
SORBO  
  
If you say so.  
  
TERYNON  
  
Aren t we going to find out who sent them?  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
What good would it do? Besides I have a feeling that we  
  
shall see them again.  
  
The thugs run off.  
  
  
  
MERLIN  
  
We are going to have to be more alert for more attacks.  
  
ECTOR  
  
Agreed.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
We will also have to be better prepared.  
  
Gwydian is bandaging Uchdryd s arm as Lord Merlin approaches them.  
  
MERLIN  
  
How is the arm?  
  
UCHDRYD  
  
I ll be fine.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Can you ride?  
  
UCHDRYD  
  
Yes.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Then lets go.  
  
The ones that are off of their horses remount and they leave.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT AVONMOUTH DAY  
  
Avonmouth is a bustling port town, there are men with small spears through flounder over their shoulder taking them home, the trees in the backdrop just outside of town towers over the town. The group is approaching then enters. They ride up to the inn and dismount and enter.  
  
INSIDE THE INN  
  
The inn is bustling with people waiting for the boat. The group is approached by the inn keeper.  
  
INN KEEPER  
  
Welcome to my humble inn Lord Merlin, Follow me and I ll  
  
take you to your table.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Thank you.  
  
The inn keeper leads them to their table. They take their seats.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Lord Merlin.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Yes.  
  
Gwydian looks at Uchdryd.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
I m concerned.  
  
Lord Merlin feels Uchdryd s forehead for fever.  
  
MERLIN  
  
I ll be right back.  
  
He stands and leaves. The men watch Lord Merlin leave.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
He s just gone for some herbs. So, Galellen, what are your  
  
thoughts on what makes a good leader.  
  
GALELLEN  
  
Let me tell you the story of Hercules s friend, Iolaus s  
  
cousin.  
  
STOCK SHOT  
  
KING FOR A DAY  
  
This is Stock Shot showing some clips from King For A Day showing Prince/King Orestes to be a good King.  
  
BACK TO THE GROUP  
  
Uchdryd has fallen asleep. Gwydian is pleased. Lord Merlin returns with a bag full of herbs.  
  
MERLIN  
  
How is he?  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
He s just dosed off.  
  
MERLIN  
  
The sleep will do him good. But for now, we have got to  
  
get on the boat.  
  
SORBO  
  
I ll carry him.  
  
The group quietly stands and Sorbo picks Uchdryd up in his arms. They leave.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT THE DOCKS DAY  
  
They are boarding the boat. Seitfed and his father Bedyn is on the boat watching the group board the boat. Bedyn signals for a servant who approaches him.  
  
SERVANT  
  
How may I help you?  
  
BEDYN  
  
Those people will need a bed, now.  
  
The servant looks at Lord Merlin and group and sees Uchdryd s wounded arm and the fact that he is being carried. He immediately approaches the group.  
  
SERVANT  
  
Follow me.  
  
They do so. They go down below.  
  
  
  
  
  
IN THE CABIN  
  
Sorbo carries Uchdryd in and put him on a bed. Lord Merlin is close behind. They remove the bandage and the wound is inflamed. Lord Merlin expertly takes care of the wound with the herbs and healing save. Gwydian enters with a basin of water. And rags.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
I thought that you might need this.  
  
Lord Merlin takes the basin, and rags.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Thank you. I wish to speak with you when I finish here.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
As you wish.  
  
Gwydian leaves as Merlin puts down the basin and returns to tending to the boy.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT THE DECK OF THE SHIP DAY  
  
The boys are watching the sun nearing the horizon on one side and what is now Saint David s head, on the other. Lord Merlin joins them.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Gwydian, I need to speak with you, in private.  
  
Lord Merlin and Gwydian cross over to the railing and leaning over so they could speak in private........  
  
MERLIN  
  
You put the boy under the sleep spell didn t you?  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Yes, he was in a lot of pain and I was concerned about the  
  
fever and I knew that you needed the time that it gave you.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Which one?  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
He should awaken in the morning fully rested.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Did anyone see you do it?  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Anyone watching from a distance would think that I was just  
  
fussing over him and I got Galellen to tell one of his  
  
Hercules stories so no one in the group would notice.  
  
  
  
MERLIN  
  
You just may have saved his life. It was infecting. You  
  
slowed the growth of the infection and I was able to get to it  
  
in time.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
And the arm?  
  
MERLIN  
  
Only time will tell.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
I want him in my warband as soon as he s old enough.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
  
  
END OF ACT THREE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
FADE IN  
  
EXT THE BRIDGE OF THE BOAT. NIGHT  
  
This is a series of short cuts showing the boat docking and taking on passengers at:  
  
CARDIGAN  
  
ABERAERON  
  
ABERYSTWYTH  
  
TYWYN  
  
ABERDARON  
  
HOLYHED  
  
BEAUMARIS  
  
BANGOR  
  
LLANDUDNO  
  
Also showing that Gwydian awakens each time due to the ruckus.  
  
EXT THE BRIDGE OF THE BOAT DAY  
  
The sun is just starting to rise and everyone is arising as the boat ports at Rhyl.  
  
Lord Merlin approaches Gwydian as he watches more passengers come on board.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Ruff night huh?  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Don t mention it. When I get my Caer, the gates are closing  
  
at sundown and no one shall enter.  
  
  
  
MERLIN  
  
No one?  
  
Gwydian looks at Indeg still trying to get some sleep.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Well except the women and children.  
  
MERLIN  
  
And you shall be known for having that ruling.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
And how is our young friend?  
  
MERLIN  
  
He s awake, his fever has broken. He will attend the election.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
And the arm?  
  
MERLIN  
  
It s still there for now. The infection will take time to clear  
  
up and he is going to need bed rest.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Could you find a place to take him in for until his arm is  
  
healed?  
  
MERLIN  
  
As you wish?  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
And when this is over, speak with his father, if this problem  
  
can not be resolved, he can be a page for me until he s old  
  
enough to be a warrior.  
  
MERLIN  
  
That s going to be difficult, I ve been speaking with him and  
  
he claims that Uchdryd is his true name.  
  
Gwydian smiles.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
No it isn t, Uchdryd the defender is.  
  
MERLIN  
  
I ll tell him.  
  
Sorbo approaches them.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Good morning.  
  
SORBO  
  
Good morning.  
  
Gwydian goes over to the other boys his age and starts talking with them as Lord Merlin and Sorbo watch.  
  
MERLIN  
  
I do think that he can do it.  
  
SORBO  
  
I hope so.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT ON THE BRIDGE OF THE BOAT DAY  
  
All is up at this time and breakfast is being served. Galellen joins the group.  
  
GALELLEN  
  
Do you mind if I join you?  
  
GREIDAWL  
  
To be frank, I was hoping that you would. I would like to  
  
hear another one of your stories.  
  
Galellen s face brightens up and he smiles.  
  
GALELLEN  
  
I d love to. Let me see. I know, There was a Centaur......  
  
  
  
  
  
STOCK SHOT  
  
OUTCAST  
  
Stock Shot clips from outcast telling how Hercules helps Deric and Lyla deal with bigots.  
  
BACK TO THE GROUP  
  
About half of the passengers have joined the group. In the passengers that have not, is that group of thugs that attacked the group on the road. It is Bedwyr that recognizes them. Bedwyr approaches Lord Merlin.  
  
BEDWYR  
  
Lord Merlin, those men over there, aren t they the same men  
  
that attacked us on the road?  
  
MERLIN  
  
I do believe so.  
  
Lord Merlin taps Sorbo on the soldier and when Sorbo looks at Lord Merlin, Lord Merlin points at the thugs.  
  
SORBO  
  
I see them.  
  
MERLIN  
  
For now we ll just watch them.  
  
SORBO  
  
I agree.  
  
The bote starts to pull into Flint. Gwydian stands to prepare to leave and Lord Merlin places his hand on his shoulder.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Not yet. We get off at Queensferry .  
  
The boat docks and takes on more passengers. Among them was King Leodagan and his daughter Guinevere who is I would say about ten years of age. Gwydian is unable to keep his eyes off of her.  
  
  
  
MERLIN  
  
Would you like to meet them?  
  
Gwydian blushes.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Yes.  
  
Lord Merlin and Gwydian approach King Leodagan and Guinevere.  
  
LEODAGAN  
  
Lord Merlin, good to see you this fine day.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Your Majesty. My young friend seems to be fascinated with  
  
your daughter.  
  
LEODAGAN  
  
I see. Tell me boy, what have you chosen for your true name?  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
I haven t decided yet.  
  
LEODAGAN  
  
You should before the election. That is if you wish to be  
  
elected.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
I ll have one. My name is Gwydian, what is yours?  
  
GUINEVERE  
  
Guinevere.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
That s a very pretty name, Guinevere. We have a Bard over  
  
in our group, would you like to come join us?  
  
Guinevere looks to her father for approval who gives it.  
  
LEODAGAN  
  
King Urian wants to marry her. But I just don t know.  
  
  
  
MERLIN  
  
Have fath. Why don t you and the rest of your people join  
  
us as well.  
  
LEODAGAN  
  
We will shortly. First I have some business to take care of.  
  
MERLIN  
  
As you wish.  
  
Lord Merlin returns to where Galellen and group are.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Come on Galellen, we want to hear more of your stories.  
  
One of the thugs approach the group.  
  
THUG  
  
What ever happened to the stories of Bran the blessed and Cuchulainn and Blodeuwedd and last but not least, Lugh?  
  
GREIDAWL  
  
We ve heard all those stories so many time that we almost  
  
know them by heart. These are stories that we have not  
  
heard.  
  
THUG  
  
That is no excuse.  
  
Gwydian stands and faces the thug with authority.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
We wish to broaden our horizons by hearing these new stories.  
  
While we can. We can always hear the stories of our own  
  
heros at the board any time. Galellen continue.  
  
The thug returns to his friends.  
  
GALELLEN  
  
Let me tell you about the time that Hercules went to Atlantis.  
  
  
  
STOCK SHOT  
  
ATLANTIS  
  
Show Stock Shots from Atlantis .  
  
BACK TO THE GROUP ON THE BOAT.  
  
By this time Leodagan has joined the group.  
  
LEODAGAN  
  
It is a very interesting story, if we had a man like this  
  
Hercules we would fight off the invaders in no time at all.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
But if we all come together and combined our efforts like in  
  
a, a, a, confederation we could drive the invaders from our  
  
shores and remain free.  
  
LEODAGAN  
  
That is an interesting thought.  
  
THUG  
  
We are warriors, that is all we know, what will we do if there  
  
is peace?  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
We have a great need for artisans, carpenters, and other  
  
tradesmen we can bring back the comforts and beauty of  
  
Rome without the Romans.  
  
THUG  
  
I would have to think about that.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
There s plenty of time to. We have to bring this land  
  
together and fight off the invaders first and that will be no  
  
easy job.  
  
THUG  
  
How true.  
  
The thug starts to talk it over with his men.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Well put.  
  
Gwydian looks at Sorbo who smiles and nods in approval. Queensferry comes into view.  
  
CREWMAN  
  
Queensferry!  
  
All attention is on watching the port come into view.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END ACT FOUR  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT FIVE  
  
FADE IN  
  
EXT THE DOCK AT QUEENSFERRY DAY  
  
The boat docks and the passengers start leaving the boat. King Urian the Giant is there waiting for the thugs who meets him.  
  
URIAN  
  
I see that the boy is still alive.  
  
THUG  
  
Yes, and I m not sure that we will kill him.  
  
URIAN  
  
You kill him or I will slaughter your family.  
  
THUG  
  
You do and my men and I will be riding at the boy s side in avenging their deaths. Don t forget, I know your secret.  
  
King Leodagan and Guinevere leave the boat. King Urian approaches King Leodagan.  
  
URIAN  
  
Leodagan, I see that you have Guinevere with you.  
  
LEODAGAN  
  
Why yes.  
  
URIAN  
  
Then I ll take her off your hands now.  
  
LEODAGAN  
  
She s not yet of age.  
  
URIAN  
  
She was promised to me and I ll take her now.  
  
LEODAGAN  
  
The Betroval is off.  
  
Kong Urian starts for his sword an Lord Merlin, Sorbo and Gwydian leave the boat and approach the two kings. King Leodagan reaches for his sword. Before Urian has his sword fully drawn, Sorbo grabs his hand.  
  
SORBO  
  
This is not the time or place for it.  
  
URIAN  
  
I fight when and where I wish.  
  
He looks at Sorbo then at Lord Merlin, remembering the no baring of arms in the presence of a priest law. He reshieths his sword.  
  
URIAN  
  
This means war.  
  
He briskly walks off.  
  
LEODAGAN  
  
Thank you.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Contact me the first sight of him, We shall help.  
  
LEODAGAN  
  
I will.  
  
There is a caged Bear on the dock. Gwydian walks over to the cage and looks at the bear intensely. The bear s owner approaches Gwydian.  
  
OWNER  
  
Better be careful boy, he s killed three men.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
How, he s in that cage?  
  
The owner runs a stick across the bars of the cage. The bear goes bolistick and grabs the owner.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Lord Merlin, Stranger!  
  
Lord Merlin and Sorbo comes and rescues the owner.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
I think that the animal should be taken back to the woods and  
  
set free.  
  
MERLIN  
  
If he s killed, he s going to have to be destroyed.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
So be it, but make it fast, That man will just continue to  
  
torture him.  
  
MERLYN  
  
So be it.  
  
OWNER  
  
But my investment....  
  
King Leodagan approaches Lord Merlin.  
  
LEODAGAN  
  
Is there a problem here?  
  
The Owner looks at King Leodagan and turns pale. King Leodagan is in raged.  
  
LEODAGAN  
  
What have I told you about this?  
  
OWNER  
  
But King Urian said.......  
  
LEODAGAN  
  
Hang King Urian, this is my rhelm, either take That bear to  
  
the woods and set it free or kill it. Better yet my huntsman is  
  
with, he can do it.  
  
MERLIN  
  
So be it.  
  
King Leodagan leaves then returns with Trachmyr and two other men. Who quickly Kills the bear.  
  
  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
If I ever catch you in my rhelm torturing animals like that,  
  
it will be you in that cage, not the animal,  
  
OWNER  
  
Who are you?  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Gwydian ap Uther.  
  
OWNER  
  
The Pendragon?  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Yes. King Leodagan, can the meat from that bear be  
  
distributed to the poor here in Queensferry?  
  
LEODAGAN  
  
Yes. Trachmyr, take care of the distribution.  
  
TRACHMYR  
  
As you wish your majesty.  
  
Lord Merlyn and group leave Trachmyr and his assistants to deal with the carcass, and joins the rest as they are mounting their horses. They find and mount their horses which Ector has for Lord Merlyn and Gwydian, Greidawl has Sorbo s horse and Guinevere has King Leodagan s horse. They ride out. King Urian watches them leave The owner approaches King Urian.  
  
OWNER  
  
You saw?  
  
URIAN  
  
I saw.  
  
OWNER  
  
I ll kill him for you.  
  
URIAN  
  
I want it done before they reach Chester.  
  
  
  
EXT ON THE ROAD BETWEEN QUEENSFERRY AND CHESTER DAY  
  
Gwydian and Guinevere are riding together.  
  
GUINEVERE  
  
I can too ride better than you.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Then do you want to race.  
  
LEODAGAN  
  
Guinevere, no.  
  
GUINEVERE  
  
I hate being a girl, I can never do anything.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
We ll race later.  
  
LEODAGAN  
  
I don t know Lord Merlin, Guinevere is so competitive, so  
  
self willed, I don t think that I will find a suitable mate for her.  
  
MERLIN  
  
She s still just a child, giver time to grow up.  
  
GALELLEN  
  
That reminds me of Deianeira.......  
  
STOCK SHOT  
  
CIRCLE OF FIRE  
  
Stock Shots showing clips from Circle of Fire showing the fiery start that Deianeira and Hercules have.  
  
BACK TO THE GROUP  
  
GALELLEN  
  
.....And they fell very deeply in love.  
  
Gwydian rides up to Indeg.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
My lady, I need your help on a project.  
  
INDEG  
  
How may I help you?  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
I need a battle flag to go next to my personal insignia flag.  
  
INDEG  
  
I can try, it being such short notice and all. How do you  
  
want it?  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
A bear paw with the claws in black on a blood red field.  
  
INDEG  
  
Sounds simple enough. It will have to be applique for this  
  
one, you can later have it woven.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Sounds good enough.  
  
He returns to Guinevere as Indeg rides over to speak with another woman in the group.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Galellen, do you have any stories about the other world?  
  
GALELLEN  
  
Several. Why?  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
I was just thinking.....  
  
The owner rides up to the group and joins it. Gwydian rides over to Uchdryd.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
I just wanted to see how you are holding up.  
  
UCHDRYD  
  
I ll make it.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Good.  
  
Gwydian checks him for fever. He then rides up to Lord Merlin.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Lord Merlin, I m concerned about Uchdryd. He s feverish  
  
again.  
  
MERLIN  
  
We re almost to Chester. We should get there in time for him  
  
to get some rest before the meetings begin.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Galellen, we are going to need another story to keep  
  
Uchdryd s mind off of things.  
  
Galellen looks back at the boy who is now starting to become flushed.  
  
GALELLEN  
  
I see what you mean. How about one of the times that  
  
Hercules went to the other world.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
My thoughts exactly.  
  
Gwydian returns to Guinevere.  
  
GALELLEN  
  
King Leodagan, you were interested in how Deianeira loved Hercules?  
  
LEODAGAN  
  
Yes.  
  
GALELLEN  
  
Here is an example. Hercules had to go .......  
  
  
  
  
  
STOCK SHOT  
  
THE OTHER SIDE  
  
Stock Shot showing clips from The Other Side that show Hercules visit with Deianeira and children.  
  
BACK TO THE GROUP  
  
The owner is slyly trying to work his way through the crowd to get to Gwydian. Lord Merlin whispers to Sorbo who starts to work his way to the owner. They get to Gwydian about the same time. The owner draws a knife and is ready to stab Gwydian in the back when Sorbo grabs his wrist and disarms him.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF ACT FIVE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT SIX  
  
FADE IN  
  
EXT JUST OUTSIDE OF CHESTER DAY  
  
Chester comes into view as the group rides towards it. The owner is riding between Sorbo and Leodagan. There are riders coming out to meet the group. It is mostly young people. Lord Merlin recognizes them and waves. Among this group of young people are Gwydian s nephews, Gwalchmai, Gwalfad (twins); cousin Meirchyawn and others.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Hello.  
  
They approach Lord Merlin and stop respectfully.  
  
GWALCHMAI  
  
Lord Merlin.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Boys,  
  
(Smile)  
  
Yes he s here, go.  
  
The boys smile and ride on back to Gwydian, they shake hands in greeting. It is Meirchyawn that notices Guinevere,  
  
MEIRCHYAWN  
  
What have we here?  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Hay.  
  
Gwydian gives Meirchyawn that hands off she s mine look.  
  
MEIRCHYAWN  
  
If you say so.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
I say so.  
  
They precede to ride together into town.  
  
GWALCHMAI  
  
Gwydian who is our your friend here?  
  
He indicates Uchdryd.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
That s Uchdryd. He got hurt protecting me so I thought  
  
that I would call him Uchdryd the protector.  
  
Uchdryd smiles.  
  
GWALCHMAI  
  
You ran into trouble on the way.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Yes but I think that it s under control for the time being.  
  
GWALCHMAI  
  
Then on to the meeting.  
  
The group rides on into town breaking up to go to their lodgings. The owner escapes and leaves with the crowd. Sorbo starts to go after him. Lord Merlin stops him.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Let him go.  
  
Lord Merlin gives Sorbo one of his knowing looks.  
  
SORBO  
  
As you wish.  
  
Lord Merlin, Sorbo, Galellen, Greidawl, Indeg, Ector and Cai enter start for the inn. Gwydian looks to Lord Merlin and Ector for permission to go with the boys.  
  
MERLIN  
  
After we eat.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Say, why don t you stay while we eat, we have a great bard.  
  
GWALCHMEI  
  
We have eaten but we ll always join you for a story.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Good.  
  
They go into the inn.  
  
INSIDE THE INN  
  
The inn keeper approaches Lord Merlin as they enter.  
  
  
  
INN KEEPER  
  
Welcome to my Inn lord Merlin. We have a lovely table  
  
prepared for you and your associates.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Thank you.  
  
The inn keeper leads them to a table already set up nicely. Lord Merlin and the group sits at the table. The beverages are brought and Lord Merlin sprinkles some herbs into Uchdryd s beverage.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Uchdryd, I want you to drink all of this right down, it should  
  
help you feel better.  
  
UCHDRYD  
  
It won t put me to sleep will it?  
  
MERLIN  
  
No. I won t deny you the opportunity to attend the meeting.  
  
UCHDRYD  
  
Even if my father instructed me on who to vote for?  
  
MERLIN  
  
Even if.  
  
The food is brought and passed around.  
  
  
  
GWALCHMEI  
  
I want to hear some stories.  
  
GALELLEN  
  
What do you want?  
  
GWALCHMAI  
  
One with lots of girls.  
  
MEIRCHYAWN  
  
Gwalchmai, you always want stories with lots of girls.  
  
They all laugh.  
  
GALELLEN  
  
Let me see. Well there is one, it s the time that.....  
  
STOCK SHOT  
  
EYE OF THE BEHOLDER  
  
Stock Shot from Eye of the Beholder showing the daughters of that king that wanted Hercules to impregnate at least one of them.  
  
BACK TO THE GROUP  
  
The boys are in awe. The lunch is only half finished.  
  
MEIRCHYAWN  
  
Do you know a story about love?  
  
GWALAFAD  
  
He s met another girl.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
Meirchyawn, you are a hopeless romantic.  
  
The boys laugh.  
  
GALELLEN  
  
How about this one. It is the time that Hercules......  
  
  
  
STOCK SHOT  
  
WHEN A MAN LOVES A WOMAN  
  
Stock Shot showing clips from When A Man Loves A Woman showing the deep love that Hercules had for Serena.  
  
BACK TO THE GROUP  
  
By this time the meal and it is time to go to the meeting. But Urian approaches.  
  
URIAN  
  
What about war and conquest?  
  
GALELLEN  
  
I have those stories, too, but as you can see, we are out of  
  
time.  
  
The group stands, Uchdryd is feeling well enough to make it through the meeting but is still somewhat flushed. They leave. The owner approaches Urian,  
  
URIAN  
  
I can see that you have failed me.  
  
OWNER  
  
Yes my Lord. Please give me another chance.  
  
URIAN  
  
You have it but fail me again, and your life is forfeit.  
  
OWNER  
  
But I shall not fail you.  
  
CUT  
  
IN THE MEETING DAY  
  
The place is packed with chieftains from all over the British Isles. The costumes and markings show their clan and from where they come from. There is a man speaking as Lord Merlin approaches the floor. The man stops his speech.  
  
  
  
MAN  
  
Lord Merlin now what do you want?  
  
MERLIN  
  
The floor.  
  
The man glares at Lord Merlin.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Gentlemen, I have heard a lot of flamboyant speeches today  
  
but nothing has been resolved. I am here to resolve the  
  
problem of who is to be your next War duke.  
  
As the owner is trying to get closer to Gwydian, Lord Merlin signals Gwydian to come to him. Gwydian does so.  
  
MERLIN  
  
Gentlemen, I give you, Gwydian ap Uther Pendragon. He is  
  
the rightful heir.  
  
URIAN  
  
Never. He hasn t even chosen his true name. He is still just  
  
a boy. On the field, what are we supposed to call him, hay you?  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
It is true that Gwydian is just my birth name. I have been  
  
given it a great deal of thought. I also have been giving  
  
many other things a great deal of thought. It is no secret  
  
That we have had Galellen, the bard with us telling us his  
  
stories that he brought here from a distent land.  
  
At this time, Bedwyr, Cai, Gwalchmai, Gwalhafad and Meirchyawn line up behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
The stories that he told us of a man named Hercules. This  
  
Hercules had a grate strength, but he used it to help the  
  
people of the land, not gain dominance over them. He  
  
fought off invaders, he made a difference in his land, a true  
  
example of a great warrior. I may not have all that great of  
  
strength for I am but a man but as your leader You, my  
  
people are my strength, together as one land, we can drive  
  
the marauders, regardless if they are Scotties, Jutes, Saxon or  
  
even Angels. If they invade our land, they will be fought off.  
  
The land will be free, we shall be free, free to trade, grow  
  
crops without the fear of then being burned or stolen, to raise  
  
our cattle in peace. And free to mine the precious stones and metals from our land, our people s children will have food in  
  
their bellies. Our warriors will learn a new way of life,  
  
instead if fighting for sport and domination, they will put their  
  
might for right. I needed a name that could arouse the spirit  
  
in the land to be free, to stand up and be counted, to be  
  
strong.  
  
Uchdryd brings the flag, folded up to Bedwyr and hands it to him then stands in the line as the boys unfolds the flag.  
  
GWYDIAN  
  
I have chosen the name of Arturus, the bear. A bear is strong  
  
and should be free.  
  
As the flag is shown there is a standing ovation.  
  
King Leodagan walks up behind the owner.  
  
LEODAGAN  
  
Hello, You have a date with the magistrate my friend.  
  
They leave, passing Sorbo who is leaning against the door way with his arms folded very contentedly. Aries appears.  
  
ARIES  
  
You won this time brother, but it s just a matter of time.  
  
SORBO  
  
If I have anything to do about that it will be a long time.  
  
ARIES  
  
I can be patient. Besides there will be some trouble and  
  
plenty of wars.  
  
SORBO  
  
At first, I know. And I know that you will be doing your  
  
best to prevent and end the time of peace, but I ll be around.  
  
ARIES  
  
Oh well, can t say that it won t be interesting.  
  
Aries disappears ,  
  
FADE OUT  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Oªw@ w ˜˜ t ˜˜ q ˜˜ n ˜˜ k ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜˜˜˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜¯˜˜ t˜˜˜˜q˜˜˜˜N˜˜P˜˜R˜˜T˜˜k˜˜km˜˜ ˜˜®˜˜ ˜˜úw ˜˜ ˜˜˜˜˜˜  
  
t)˜˜+˜˜3q\˜˜^˜˜hnh›˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ w% ˜˜' ˜˜1 tb ˜˜d ˜˜n q ˜˜¡ ˜˜‹ ˜˜  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜  
  
w1  
  
˜˜3  
  
˜˜W  
  
˜˜Y  
  
˜˜[  
  
˜˜c  
  
t  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜  
  
q‹  
  
˜˜¤  
  
˜˜—  
  
n˜˜˜˜.˜˜0˜˜9wb˜˜d˜˜ity˜˜{˜˜"˜˜"˜˜  
  
q  
  
˜˜e  
  
˜˜g  
  
˜˜n  
  
nn  
  
  
  
˜˜9  
  
˜˜f  
  
˜˜h  
  
˜˜r  
  
w  
  
˜˜™  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜á  
  
˜˜   
  
˜˜M˜˜O˜˜Q˜˜S˜˜U˜˜˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜‰˜˜¡˜˜öt9˜˜|˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜?q‰˜˜˜˜˜˜n*˜˜*,˜˜4wa˜˜c˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜U˜˜W˜˜gtœ˜˜ ˜˜ñ˜˜ q‹˜˜‹¤˜˜wÄ˜˜/˜˜?tu˜˜w˜˜ q ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜˜˜ ˜˜n'˜˜)˜˜):w[˜˜]˜˜et ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜†˜˜?q˜˜˜˜n˜˜˜˜k˜˜m˜˜mtw ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ t ˜˜•˜˜˜˜˜˜q)˜˜+˜˜]˜˜_˜˜a˜˜ajwt˜˜v˜˜}t ˜˜ ˜˜ñq¬˜˜ ˜˜?n‚˜˜‰˜˜"kH˜˜J˜˜JQw ˜˜ ˜˜ t ˜˜„˜˜,˜˜.˜˜5qC˜˜E˜˜[˜˜]˜˜fnr˜˜t˜˜t{w¯˜˜?˜˜;˜˜=˜˜Ft ˜˜›˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ q‹˜˜2˜˜;˜˜=˜˜=Fw ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ t ˜˜ ˜˜ q  
  
˜˜˜˜˜˜n˜˜@˜˜IkI ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜†˜˜Œt˜˜˜˜f˜˜h˜˜pq~˜˜ ˜˜ n ˜˜  
  
˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜ ˜˜'wg˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ t ˜˜‰˜˜¡˜˜˜˜˜˜™˜˜ ˜˜‰˜˜¡˜˜öw5˜˜n˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ tœ˜˜?˜˜ ˜˜§˜˜¬˜˜ q ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜™˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜š˜˜ ˜˜…˜˜ƒ˜˜„˜˜'˜˜Š˜˜ˆ˜˜?˜˜ w ö˜˜˜˜˜˜&˜˜(˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜?w˜˜˜3 ˜˜5 ˜˜: tb ˜˜d ˜˜k q ˜˜ ˜˜ wý ˜˜ ˜˜¬ t ˜˜ ˜˜*"˜˜/"qJ"˜˜L"˜˜U"n^"˜˜`"˜˜ "˜˜ "˜˜ " "w "˜˜ #˜˜#˜˜#t3#˜˜5#˜˜ #˜˜ #˜˜ #q #˜˜¦#˜˜ #n #˜˜š#˜˜š# #w$˜˜$˜˜!$ta$˜˜ $˜˜ $˜˜ $q $˜˜%%˜˜3%˜˜5%˜˜=%nJ%˜˜L%˜˜L%V%w %˜˜ %˜˜ %t %˜˜ %˜˜ %q'%˜˜ %˜˜£%˜˜&n!&˜˜#&˜˜Ä&kk&˜˜k& &˜˜?&˜˜€&˜˜ &˜˜ &˜˜‰&˜˜¡&˜˜'˜˜'˜˜,'˜˜.'˜˜T'˜˜V'˜˜g'˜˜i'˜˜ '˜˜ '˜˜ ';(˜˜=(˜˜a(˜˜c(˜˜?(˜˜(˜˜ñ(w'(˜˜Š(˜˜ (t)˜˜)˜˜')qa)˜˜c)˜˜ )˜˜ ) )˜˜ )w‡)˜˜*˜˜*˜˜8*˜˜:*˜˜D*tY*˜˜[*˜˜{*˜˜ *q *˜˜ *˜˜›*n *˜˜ * *˜˜£*˜˜?*˜˜  
  
+˜˜+˜˜$+˜˜&+˜˜ý+˜˜ +˜˜¬+wö+˜˜—+˜˜,t0,˜˜2,˜˜T,˜˜T,V,˜˜^,w ,˜˜ ,˜˜$Ä˜˜&Ä˜˜6Ä˜˜8Ä˜˜ Ä˜˜ Ä˜˜ Ät.˜˜J.˜˜L.˜˜T.qb.˜˜b.d.˜˜f.˜˜h.˜˜t.w .˜˜ .˜˜}0˜˜0˜˜ 0t 0˜˜ 0˜˜ 0˜˜ 0˜˜ 0q1˜˜!1˜˜!1#1˜˜Ä1wB1˜˜D1˜˜K1t 1˜˜?1˜˜ 1˜˜ 1˜˜ 1q2˜˜N2˜˜P2˜˜W2nk2˜˜m2˜˜m2w2wæ2˜˜"2˜˜ 3˜˜3˜˜3t53˜˜73˜˜93˜˜C3qj3˜˜l3˜˜s3n 3˜˜ 3˜˜ 33wƒ3˜˜4˜˜4˜˜ 4t4˜˜4˜˜ 4˜˜¯4˜˜ 4q—4˜˜–4˜˜~5˜˜ 5˜˜ 5n?5˜˜?5…5˜˜ƒ5˜˜46˜˜66˜˜?6w~6˜˜ 6˜˜ 6˜˜6t†6˜˜!7˜˜#7˜˜,7q7˜˜7˜˜ 7˜˜ 7 7˜˜ 7˜˜ 7w 7˜˜ 7˜˜™7t 7˜˜á7˜˜Š7q8˜˜8˜˜8n8˜˜8˜˜$8k$8f8˜˜ 8˜˜ 8˜˜ý8˜˜ 8˜˜¬8w 8˜˜ 8˜˜ 8˜˜á8˜˜‹8t¤8˜˜¢8˜˜ 8˜˜ö8˜˜—8˜˜—8–8˜˜ 8˜˜˜8˜˜9˜˜9˜˜9˜˜9˜˜ 9˜˜9˜˜  
  
9˜˜9˜˜9˜˜9˜˜9˜˜ 9w"9˜˜+9˜˜+9Ä9˜˜P9˜˜R9˜˜%;˜˜';˜˜,;wI;˜˜K;˜˜T;ta;˜˜c;˜˜h;qr;˜˜t;˜˜ ;˜˜ ;˜˜ ; ;w;˜˜ ;˜˜ ;t˜˜D˜˜|˜˜~˜˜ q ˜˜ ˜˜„˜˜'˜˜–˜˜ ˜˜'=˜˜'=‰=w*˜˜7˜˜9˜˜At ˜˜ ˜˜ q€˜˜™˜˜ ˜˜…n?˜˜?˜˜?˜˜?˜˜?Y?˜˜[?˜˜ ?˜˜¥?˜˜ ?w@˜˜@˜˜@˜˜@tR@˜˜T@˜˜\@qn@˜˜p@˜˜ @˜˜ @˜˜ @ @w @˜˜ö@˜˜AtA˜˜ A˜˜*AqRA˜˜TA˜˜VA˜˜XA˜˜dA˜˜fA˜˜yA˜˜{A˜˜€A˜˜€A?A˜˜šA˜˜ A˜˜B˜˜@B˜˜IBwVB˜˜XB˜˜_BtoB˜˜qB˜˜zBq B˜˜ B˜˜ B˜˜?Bn?B£B˜˜?B˜˜CwBC˜˜DC˜˜KCt C˜˜?C˜˜D˜˜?D˜˜ D˜˜ D˜˜ D˜˜ Dq D˜˜$E˜˜$E[E˜˜]E˜˜_E˜˜aE˜˜cE˜˜jEwªE˜˜ E˜˜šE˜˜†EtF˜˜ F˜˜'FqgF˜˜ F˜˜®F˜˜®F Fw F˜˜ŽF˜˜1H˜˜3H˜˜HtRH˜˜TH˜˜ƒH˜˜„H˜˜¡Hq?H˜˜ H˜˜InI˜˜I˜˜I"IwPI˜˜RI˜˜[It I˜˜ñI˜˜ I˜˜€I˜˜?I˜˜ I˜˜ I˜˜ IqJ˜˜J˜˜Jn$J˜˜$J&J˜˜/Jw[J˜˜]J˜˜œJ˜˜?J˜˜ Jt J˜˜ J˜˜ JqšJ˜˜ J˜˜'JnöJ˜˜—J˜˜—JKw  
  
K˜˜  
  
K˜˜Kt%K˜˜'K˜˜fK˜˜hK˜˜wK˜˜yK˜˜ K˜˜ K˜˜ªL˜˜ L˜˜ L˜˜ L˜˜ L%M˜˜'M˜˜3MwpM˜˜ M˜˜ M˜˜ MtœM˜˜?M˜˜ŠM˜˜ˆM˜˜¢MqN˜˜N˜˜N˜˜NnNN˜˜N˜˜4N˜˜6N˜˜?NwQN˜˜SN˜˜ N˜˜ N˜˜ Nt?N˜˜N˜˜…N˜˜ƒN˜˜‰Nq+O˜˜+OTO˜˜VO˜˜`Ow O˜˜ O˜˜¦O˜˜O˜˜ O˜˜ O˜˜ O˜˜6P˜˜8P˜˜KP˜˜MP˜˜ P˜˜ P˜˜ PúPw?P˜˜€P˜˜ Pt‚P˜˜‰P˜˜¢Pq0Q˜˜DQ˜˜FQ˜˜MQn`Q˜˜bQ˜˜ñQ˜˜ Q˜˜ Q˜˜ QŽQ˜˜ Q˜˜…Q˜˜ R˜˜ R˜˜ Rw›R˜˜ R˜˜®Rt¥R˜˜ R˜˜mS˜˜oS˜˜xSq S˜˜ S˜˜ S S˜˜®S˜˜ S˜˜ S˜˜ñS˜˜¨S˜˜ S˜˜ T˜˜?T˜˜ Tw T˜˜öT˜˜U˜˜!U˜˜)UteU˜˜eUgU˜˜pUw U˜˜ U˜˜ U˜˜ U˜˜'U˜˜ŠU˜˜V˜˜  
  
V˜˜ V˜˜ V˜˜­Vt V˜˜ V˜˜@W˜˜@WBW˜˜JWwW˜˜ W˜˜ Wt?W˜˜X˜˜  
  
X˜˜Xq X˜˜)XnZX˜˜\X˜˜dXk X˜˜ XŸX˜˜ Xw X˜˜Y˜˜?Y˜˜AY˜˜CY˜˜EY˜˜MYt Y˜˜ Y˜˜ Y˜˜šY˜˜†Yq Y˜˜öY˜˜öY˜YwZ˜˜Z˜˜"ZtZZ˜˜\Z˜˜oZ˜˜qZ˜˜sZ˜˜ Zq Z˜˜ Z˜˜ Z˜˜ Z˜˜ Z˜˜ Z˜˜ Z Z˜˜ Z˜˜ Z˜˜ Z˜˜ Z˜˜ Z˜˜ Z˜˜ Zw®Z˜˜ Z˜˜Z˜˜šZ˜˜ Z˜˜4[˜˜6[˜˜@[˜˜B[˜˜B[M[˜˜O[˜˜\[˜˜^[˜˜e[˜˜g[˜˜r[˜˜t[˜˜}[˜˜[˜˜ [˜˜ [˜˜ [˜˜ [˜˜­[˜˜œ[˜˜ [˜˜ [†[˜˜ \˜˜\˜˜`\˜˜b\˜˜ \˜˜ñ\˜˜ \w \˜˜ \˜˜ \t]˜˜]˜˜@]˜˜B]˜˜D]˜˜D]L]wW]˜˜Y]˜˜ ]˜˜ ]˜˜ ]t?]˜˜€]˜˜ ]q^˜˜^˜˜  
  
^n,^˜˜.^˜˜6^k6^y^˜˜{^˜˜ ^w ^˜˜ ^˜˜ ^t ^˜˜_˜˜  
  
_˜˜_qU_˜˜`_˜˜b_˜˜j_nz_˜˜|_˜˜|_ _w€_˜˜`˜˜"`˜˜$`˜˜,`tn`˜˜ `˜˜ `˜˜ `˜˜ `˜˜ `q `˜˜ `˜˜‰`n `˜˜ `˜`˜˜a˜˜a˜˜!aw2a˜˜4a˜˜;atLa˜˜Na˜˜ a˜˜§a˜˜ aq a˜˜†a˜˜?an£a˜˜£a?a˜˜b˜˜  
  
b˜˜4b˜˜6b˜˜ b˜˜ b˜˜ bwýb˜˜ b˜˜ bt b˜˜"c˜˜$c˜˜Qc˜˜Sc˜˜Sc]cw c˜˜ c˜˜­c˜˜œc˜˜?c˜˜ñc˜˜ c˜˜¬c˜˜ c˜˜d˜˜d˜˜.d˜˜0d˜˜e˜˜ e˜˜ eewQe˜˜re˜˜te˜˜|et e˜˜ e˜˜˜e˜˜f˜˜fqf˜˜f˜˜!fnCf˜˜Ef˜˜EfLfwXf˜˜Zf˜˜ f˜˜™f˜˜ ftg˜˜ g˜˜ g˜˜ g˜˜¥g˜˜ gq—g˜˜–g˜˜  
  
h˜˜h˜˜hhw h˜˜"h˜˜ah˜˜ch˜˜mht h˜˜ h˜˜ hq†h˜˜öh˜˜—h˜˜inDi˜˜Fi˜˜FiOiwii˜˜ki˜˜uit i˜˜ i˜˜ i˜˜ iqj˜˜j˜˜jnj˜˜j˜˜'jkfj˜˜fj j˜˜ j˜˜ j˜˜ j˜˜ jwk˜˜k˜˜k˜˜'ktfk˜˜wk˜˜yk˜˜ŸkqŽk˜˜'k˜˜ kn k k˜˜…k˜˜l˜˜l˜˜!lw\l˜˜^l˜˜ l˜˜ l˜˜ ltm˜˜m˜˜mqNm˜˜ m˜˜ m˜˜ m m˜˜ mwým˜˜ m˜˜‡m˜˜‚m˜˜•mt4n˜˜qn˜˜?n˜˜n˜˜ n˜˜ n˜˜ nqo˜˜o˜˜oo˜˜o˜˜+o˜˜Äo˜˜7o˜˜9o˜˜\o˜˜^o˜˜~o˜˜ o˜˜ o˜˜ o˜˜ owöo˜˜6p˜˜8p˜˜8pApw p˜˜ p˜˜ p˜˜áp˜˜‚pt  
  
q˜˜q˜˜qqWq˜˜dq˜˜fq˜˜oqnªq˜˜‡q˜˜r˜˜rr˜˜  
  
rw1r˜˜3r˜˜rtwr˜˜ r˜˜'r˜˜ r˜˜ rq r˜˜ r˜˜  
  
s˜˜s˜˜sn#s˜˜#s%s˜˜|s˜˜~s˜˜ sw s˜˜ s˜˜ s˜˜ s˜˜†s˜˜‡s˜˜ stös˜˜—s˜˜–s˜˜ s˜˜˜s˜˜˜st˜˜t˜˜t˜˜t˜˜ t˜˜t˜˜  
  
t˜˜t˜˜t˜˜t˜˜t˜˜t˜˜t˜˜t˜˜t˜˜t˜˜!t˜˜!t#t˜˜%t˜˜'t˜˜)t˜˜+t˜˜5tw7t˜˜@t˜˜Bt˜˜gt˜˜i t˜˜Št˜˜ˆt˜˜¤ttu˜˜u˜˜uuwOu˜˜Qu˜˜Xut u˜˜ u˜˜ uq  
  
v˜˜v˜˜av˜˜cv˜˜jvn v˜˜­v˜˜®vk®vúv˜˜ v˜˜ vwˆv˜˜?v˜˜"vtw˜˜w˜˜wqIw˜˜Kw˜˜Uwnmw˜˜ow˜˜qw˜˜Dx˜˜DxFx˜˜Mxwvx˜˜xx˜˜xt­x˜˜œx˜˜& y˜˜(y˜˜/yqCy˜˜Ey˜˜\y˜˜^y˜˜hynvy˜˜vyxy˜˜ ywy˜˜ y˜˜ yt y˜˜ y˜˜Zz˜˜\z˜˜czq z˜˜ z˜˜ zn§z˜˜¬z˜˜!{˜˜!{#{˜˜,{wF{˜˜H{˜˜|{˜˜~{˜˜ {t?{˜˜™{˜˜ {˜˜…{q|˜˜|˜˜"|na|˜˜q|˜˜q|s|˜˜{|w |˜˜ |˜˜ |t¦|˜˜ª|˜˜ |˜˜ |˜˜á|q–|˜˜ |˜˜K}˜˜M}˜˜W}n{}˜˜{}}}˜˜ }w›}˜˜ }˜˜ }tŒ}˜˜3~˜˜J~˜˜L~˜˜T~qa~˜˜c~˜˜ ~˜˜?~˜˜€~˜˜?~˜˜?~ ~w˜˜C˜˜E˜˜Lt\˜˜^˜˜gq|˜˜~˜˜ n ˜˜ ˜˜›k ˜˜  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜ wH ˜˜J ˜˜T tq ˜˜s ˜˜á ˜˜  ˜˜Š q" ˜˜" ˜˜ n ˜˜ ˜˜ w* ˜˜, ˜˜3 t` ˜˜b ˜˜d ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜€ ˜˜? ˜˜ qö ˜˜— ˜˜ŸnŸ˜˜Ÿ!Ÿ˜˜+Ÿw=Ÿ˜˜?Ÿ˜˜JŸt{Ÿ˜˜}Ÿ˜˜ Ÿq Ÿ˜˜ Ÿ˜˜Ÿn†Ÿ˜˜Ä ˜˜/ ˜˜7 k7 k ˜˜m ˜˜w w ˜˜ ˜˜ª ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜+ ˜˜Ä ˜˜@ ˜˜B ˜˜L tw ˜˜y ˜˜y ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜ t‰ ˜˜¡ ˜˜" q7 ˜˜9 ˜˜@ n ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜ t ˜˜@ ˜˜B ˜˜K qb ˜˜d ˜˜¯ ˜˜« ˜˜' n ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜! ˜˜* tF ˜˜H ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜› q ˜˜ ˜˜ nŒ ˜˜ ˜˜— k— ˜˜ ˜˜E ˜˜G ˜˜P w ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜­ t ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ qV ˜˜w ˜˜y ˜˜y ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜+ ˜˜Ä ˜˜6 tN ˜˜P ˜˜o ˜˜q ˜˜{ qŽ ˜˜' ˜˜ n ˜˜ ˜˜„ w ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜! ˜˜Ä ˜˜/ ˜˜? ˜˜A ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜¬ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ • ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜" ˜˜$ ˜˜& ˜˜( ˜˜* ˜˜, ˜˜. ˜˜0 ˜˜2 ˜˜2 4 ˜˜6 ˜˜8 ˜˜: ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜@ ˜˜B ˜˜D ˜˜F ˜˜H ˜˜J ˜˜L ˜˜N ˜˜W wY ˜˜b ˜˜b d ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜š ˜˜ ˜˜' w ˜˜• ˜˜$ ˜˜& ˜˜1 tA ˜˜C ˜˜K qT ˜˜e ˜˜e { ˜˜} ˜˜¢ ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜" t* ˜˜, ˜˜f ˜˜h ˜˜t q ˜˜ ˜˜ n ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ w˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜# t_ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜œ ˜˜? ˜˜ q ˜˜™ ˜˜á w ˜˜ ˜˜+ tF ˜˜H ˜˜¤ ˜˜¢ ˜˜– q  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜? ˜˜A ˜˜H nH X ˜˜Z ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜$ tc ˜˜e ˜˜p q ˜˜® ˜˜ n¬ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜‡ ˜˜‚ ˜˜ ˜˜! ˜˜# ˜˜/ wj ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ t® ˜˜ ˜˜q ˜˜s ˜˜s { w ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ƒ t ˜˜ ˜˜ qQ ˜˜S ˜˜\ n ˜˜ ˜˜ k ˜˜ ® ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜„ w ˜˜ ˜˜ t% ˜˜' ˜˜2 qM ˜˜O ˜˜[ n ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜¦ ˜˜ w‹ ˜˜¤ ˜˜ ˜˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜Š ˜˜ˆ ˜˜ˆ " w ˜˜ ˜˜% t? ˜˜A ˜˜J qv ˜˜x ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ n ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜… ˜˜… ƒ ˜˜? ˜˜ ˜˜l ˜˜n ˜˜ ˜˜Ÿ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜  
  
tK ˜˜T ˜˜V ˜˜V ˜˜• ˜˜— w ˜˜! ˜˜( tX ˜˜Z ˜˜a q ˜˜ ˜˜ n ˜˜? ˜˜ ˜˜™ ˜˜™ ˜˜• ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜á ˜˜  ˜˜' w ˜˜  
  
˜˜ t# ˜˜% ˜˜E ˜˜G ˜˜O q ˜˜ ˜˜£ ˜˜? ˜˜l­˜˜n­˜˜v­w ­˜˜ ­˜˜ ­˜˜ ­t›˜˜Z›˜˜\›˜˜e›q?›˜˜„›˜˜„›$œ˜˜cœ˜˜ œ˜˜ œ˜˜Œœ˜˜ œ˜˜•œ˜˜"œ˜˜"œ˜˜ œ˜˜£œ˜˜?œ˜˜ œ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ wI ˜˜I ˜˜ ˜˜?˜˜D?˜˜?˜˜ ?˜˜ ˜˜G ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜O˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜U ˜˜d ˜˜f ˜˜f ˜˜… ˜˜‚ w, ˜˜C ˜˜E ˜˜x ˜˜z ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ý t‰ ˜˜¡ ˜˜e¦˜˜g¦˜˜n¦qn¦ ¦˜˜ ¦˜˜ú¦w"¦˜˜ ¦˜˜˜¦t=®˜˜P®˜˜R®˜˜Y®q ®˜˜ ®˜˜ ®˜˜ƒ®nª˜˜ª˜˜ª,ª˜˜.ª˜˜Aª˜˜Cª˜˜Eª˜˜NªwOªtPª˜˜…= / 2p @ ; ;Š ® ‚ ®˜˜˜˜  
  
€¿Çw[?]@[pic]€•ÿÿ—ÿÿšÿÿœÿÿ¦ÿÿ¨ÿÿºÿÿ¼ÿÿÅÿÿÇÿÿÉÿÿÒÿÿÔÿÿüÿÿþÿÿŽÿÿ?ÿÿ?—ÿÿ³ÿÿµÿÿ½ ÿÿüÿÿþÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿHÿÿJÿÿLÿÿNÿÿeÿÿgÿÿ£ |ÿÿ¥ |ÿÿ¥ |§ |ÿÿ± |ÿÿ» |ÿÿ½ |ÿÿú |ÿÿü |ÿÿÿÿ#ÿÿ%ÿÿ-ÿÿVÿÿXÿÿbÿÿœÿÿ»ÿÿ½ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ ÿÿ ÿÿ! ÿÿ+ ÿÿ\ ÿÿ^ ÿÿh ÿÿ§ ÿÿç ÿÿé ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ[?]  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ+  
  
ÿÿ-  
  
ÿÿQ  
  
ÿÿQ  
  
S  
  
ÿÿU  
  
ÿÿ]  
  
ÿÿ¡  
  
ÿÿÂ  
  
ÿÿÄ  
  
ÿÿÎ  
  
ÿÿé  
  
ÿÿë  
  
ÿÿó  
  
ÿÿû  
  
ÿÿý  
  
ÿÿ(  
  
ÿÿ*  
  
ÿÿ3  
  
ÿÿ\  
  
ÿÿ^  
  
ÿÿ^  
  
c  
  
ÿÿs  
  
ÿÿu  
  
ÿÿî  
  
ÿÿð  
  
ÿÿú  
  
ÿÿ8  
  
ÿÿ_  
  
ÿÿa  
  
ÿÿh  
  
ÿÿ¨  
  
ÿÿ3  
  
ÿÿ`  
  
ÿÿb  
  
ÿÿl  
  
ÿÿ­  
  
ÿÿÐ  
  
ÿÿÐ  
  
Ò  
  
ÿÿÙ  
  
ÿÿÛ  
  
ÿÿG  
  
ÿÿI  
  
ÿÿK  
  
ÿÿM  
  
ÿÿO  
  
ÿÿy  
  
ÿÿ{  
  
ÿÿ‚  
  
ÿÿÄ  
  
ÿÿÔ  
  
ÿÿå  
  
ÿÿç  
  
ÿÿñ  
  
ÿÿ3ÿÿ3vÿÿ•ÿÿ—ÿÿŸÿÿåÿÿüÿÿþÿÿÿÿ$ÿÿ&ÿÿ.ÿÿ[ÿÿ]ÿÿ?ÿÿ'ÿÿžÿÿ ÿÿ OÿÿQÿÿaÿÿ?ÿÿ©ÿÿ«ÿÿ¼ ÿÿéÿÿëÿÿûÿÿ'ÿÿ)ÿÿ9ÿÿoÿÿqÿÿ‚ÿÿ–ÿÿ–»ÿÿ½ÿÿ[pic]ÿÿ[?]ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿÿÿÿÿeÿÿgÿÿnÿÿŽÿÿ?ÿÿÅÿÿÇÿÿÎÿÿêÿÿìÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿÿÿ#ÿÿ%ÿÿWÿÿYÿÿ[ÿÿdÿÿnÿÿpÿÿwÿÿ ÿÿ¢ÿÿ«ÿÿ¶ÿÿ¸ÿÿ¿ÿÿãÿÿåÿÿåîÿÿBÿÿDÿÿKÿÿ†ÿÿˆÿÿ'ÿ ÿÄÿÿÞÿÿ&ÿÿ(ÿÿ/ÿÿ=ÿÿ?ÿÿUÿÿWÿÿ`ÿÿ`lÿÿnÿÿuÿÿµÿÿöÿÿ5ÿÿ7ÿÿ@ÿÿ‚ÿÿœÿÿžÿÿ ÿÿ¢ÿÿ©ÿÿéÿ ÿ,ÿÿ5ÿÿ57ÿÿ@ÿÿ~ÿÿŠÿÿŒÿÿ"ÿÿ»ÿÿ½ÿÿÆÿÿÿÿ  
  
ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ_ÿÿÿÿ?ÿÿ‹ÿÿÈÿÿãÿÿåÿÿüÿÿþÿÿÎÿÿÐÿÿãÿÿåÿÿåïÿÿ--ÿÿf-ÿÿ~-ÿÿ€-ÿÿ‰-ÿÿ›- ÿÿ?-ÿÿ°-ÿÿ²-ÿÿ´-ÿÿÄ-ÿÿÆ-ÿÿÈ-ÿÿÊ-ÿÿÌ-ÿÿÎ-ÿÿÎ-Ð-ÿÿÒ-ÿÿÔ-ÿÿÖ-ÿÿØ-ÿÿÚ-ÿÿÜ-ÿÿÞ- ÿÿà-ÿÿâ-ÿÿä-ÿÿí-ÿÿï-ÿÿø-ÿÿú-ÿÿ-ÿÿ ÿÿ ¸ÿÿºÿÿÁÿÿ÷ÿÿ+ ÿÿ- ÿÿ2 ÿÿZ ÿÿ\ ÿÿc ÿÿ‹ ÿÿ? ÿÿ— ÿÿª ÿÿ¬ ÿÿ´ ÿÿÐ ÿÿÐ Ò ÿÿ""ÿÿ'"ÿÿB"ÿÿD"ÿÿM"ÿÿV"ÿÿX"ÿÿ†"ÿÿˆ"ÿÿ'"ÿÿÒ"ÿÿ[pic]#ÿÿ#ÿÿ  
  
#ÿÿ+#ÿÿ-#ÿÿ- #?#ÿÿƒ#ÿÿ‹#ÿÿ #ÿÿ¢#ÿÿ«#ÿÿÒ#ÿÿÔ#ÿÿÛ#ÿÿ$ÿÿ$ÿÿ$ÿÿY$ÿÿ•$ÿÿ—$ÿÿž$ÿÿÛ$ÿÿÛ$%ÿÿ+%ÿÿ- %ÿÿ5%ÿÿB%ÿÿD%ÿÿN%ÿÿx%ÿÿz%ÿÿƒ%ÿÿ'%ÿÿ"%ÿÿž%ÿÿÞ%ÿÿð%ÿÿò%ÿÿû%ÿÿû%&ÿÿ&ÿÿ%&ÿÿc&ÿÿ¡ &ÿÿ½&ÿÿ¿&ÿÿË&ÿÿÍ&ÿÿã&ÿÿå&ÿÿ'ÿÿ'ÿÿ$'ÿÿ&'ÿÿL'ÿÿN'ÿÿN'_'ÿÿa'ÿÿ‰'ÿÿ‹'ÿÿ3(ÿÿ5(ÿÿY (ÿÿ[(ÿÿ?(ÿÿŸ(ÿÿ©(ÿÿÞ(ÿÿà(ÿÿè(ÿÿ)ÿÿ)ÿÿ)Y)ÿÿ[)ÿÿ")ÿÿ–)ÿÿž)ÿÿß)ÿÿ*ÿÿ*ÿÿ0*ÿÿ2*ÿÿ *ÿÿQ*ÿÿS*ÿÿs*ÿÿ}*ÿÿ'*ÿÿ"*ÿÿ"*š*ÿÿ¦*ÿÿ¨*ÿÿò*ÿÿô*ÿÿ+ÿÿ+ÿÿ+ÿÿ- +ÿÿª+ÿÿ¬+ÿÿ´+ÿÿï+ÿÿñ+ÿÿø+ÿÿ(,ÿÿ*,ÿÿ*,L,ÿÿN,ÿÿV,ÿÿ‹,ÿÿ?,ÿÿ-ÿÿ,-ÿÿ.-ÿÿÆ-ÿÿÈ- ÿÿÔ- ÿÿ.ÿÿ@.ÿÿB.ÿÿJ.ÿÿX.ÿÿZ.ÿÿZ.\.ÿÿ^.ÿÿj.ÿÿx.ÿÿz.ÿÿs0ÿÿu0ÿÿ0ÿÿ'0ÿÿ"0ÿÿÄ0ÿÿÆ0ÿÿÍ0 ÿÿ  
  
1ÿÿ1ÿÿ1ÿÿ#1ÿÿ#181ÿÿ:1ÿÿA1ÿÿ€1ÿÿ»1ÿÿÃ1ÿÿÅ1ÿÿÏ1ÿÿ  
  
2ÿÿD2ÿÿF2ÿÿM2ÿÿa2ÿÿc2ÿÿm2ÿÿ«2ÿÿì2ÿÿì2ÿ2ÿÿ[pic]3ÿÿ3ÿÿ+3ÿÿ- 3ÿÿ/3ÿÿ93ÿÿ`3ÿÿb3ÿÿi3ÿÿ'3ÿÿ"3ÿÿ?3ÿÿØ3ÿÿö3ÿÿø3ÿÿÿ3ÿÿÿ3  
  
4ÿÿ  
  
4ÿÿ¯4ÿÿ±4ÿÿ¸4ÿÿï4ÿÿñ4ÿÿt5ÿÿv5ÿÿ5ÿÿ¿5ÿÿÖ5ÿÿØ5ÿÿ*6ÿÿ,6ÿÿ56ÿÿt6ÿÿt6"6ÿÿ•6ÿÿ?6ÿÿ Û6ÿÿ7ÿÿ7ÿÿ"7ÿÿ27ÿÿ47ÿÿ{7ÿÿ}7ÿÿ7ÿÿˆ7ÿÿÂ7ÿÿÄ7ÿÿÌ7ÿÿÓ7ÿÿÓ7Õ7ÿÿÞ7ÿÿ÷7ÿÿù7ÿÿ[pic] 8ÿÿ8ÿÿ8ÿÿ8ÿÿ\8ÿÿˆ8ÿÿŠ8ÿÿ¨8ÿÿª8ÿÿ²8ÿÿ¾8ÿÿÀ8ÿÿÓ8ÿÿÓ8Õ8ÿÿå8ÿÿç8ÿÿé8ÿÿë8ÿÿí8ÿÿï8 ÿÿñ8ÿÿó8ÿÿõ8ÿÿ÷8ÿÿù8ÿÿû8ÿÿý8ÿÿÿ8ÿÿ[pic]9ÿÿ9ÿÿ99ÿÿ |9ÿÿ 9ÿÿ9ÿÿ9ÿÿ9ÿÿ!9ÿÿD9ÿÿF9ÿÿ;ÿÿ;ÿÿ ;ÿÿ=;ÿÿ?;ÿÿH;ÿÿU;ÿÿW;ÿÿW;\;ÿÿf;ÿÿh;ÿÿ‡;ÿÿ‰;ÿÿ';ÿÿª;ÿÿ¬;ÿÿµ;ÿÿô;ÿÿ8ÿÿpÿÿrÿ ÿ{ÿÿŒÿÿŽÿÿØÿÿØÚÿÿïÿÿñÿÿÚ=ÿÿß=ÿÿ-ÿÿ+ÿÿ- ÿÿ5ÿÿvÿÿxÿÿ}ÿÿ»ÿÿÊÿÿÌÿÿÔÿÿ?ÿÿ??ÿÿ0?ÿÿ2?ÿÿM?ÿÿO?ÿÿÃ?ÿÿÅ?ÿÿÍ?ÿÿ@ÿÿ |@ÿÿ @ÿÿ@ÿÿF@ÿÿH@ÿÿP@ÿÿb@ÿÿd@ÿÿd@µ@ÿÿ·@ÿÿÁ@ÿÿé@ÿÿë@ÿÿô@ÿÿAÿÿAÿÿ- AÿÿFAÿÿHAÿÿJAÿÿVAÿÿXAÿÿkAÿÿmAÿÿ¹Aÿÿ¹A»AÿÿÎAÿÿÐAÿÿ0Bÿÿ2Bÿÿ;BÿÿHBÿÿJBÿÿQBÿÿaBÿ ÿcBÿÿlBÿÿªBÿÿ²Bÿÿ´Bÿÿ»BÿÿìBÿÿìBîBÿÿ÷Bÿÿ4Cÿÿ6Cÿÿ=CÿÿyCÿÿ»CÿÿôCÿÿ1DÿÿtDÿÿ‹Dÿÿ? Dÿÿ–DÿÿÕDÿÿEÿÿMEÿÿOEÿÿOEQEÿÿSEÿÿUEÿÿ\EÿÿžEÿÿÌEÿÿÕEÿÿ  
  
FÿÿFÿÿFÿÿWFÿÿ™Fÿÿ›Fÿÿ¤Fÿÿ²Fÿÿ´Fÿÿ!Hÿÿ!H#Hÿÿ,HÿÿBHÿÿDHÿÿÒHÿÿÔHÿÿÝHÿÿìHÿÿîHÿÿõ Hÿÿ |Iÿÿ IÿÿIÿÿ@IÿÿBIÿÿKIÿÿˆIÿÿˆI¡Iÿÿ£Iÿÿ·Iÿÿ¹Iÿÿ»Iÿÿ½IÿÿÅIÿÿJÿÿ[?]Jÿÿ JÿÿJÿÿJÿÿJÿÿKJÿÿMJÿÿ"Jÿÿ•Jÿÿ•J?Jÿÿ°Jÿÿ²Jÿÿ»JÿÿÌJÿÿÎJÿÿÖJÿÿçJÿÿéJÿÿòJÿÿúJÿÿüJ ÿÿKÿÿKÿÿKÿÿVKÿÿXKÿÿXKgKÿÿiKÿÿ‚Kÿÿ„KÿÿœLÿÿžLÿÿ®Lÿÿ°LÿÿMÿÿMÿÿ#Mÿÿ`Mÿÿ{Mÿÿ}Mÿÿ… Mÿÿ"Mÿÿ•Mÿÿ•MØMÿÿÚMÿÿãMÿÿóMÿÿõMÿÿýMÿÿNÿÿ |Nÿÿ"Nÿÿ$Nÿÿ- Nÿÿ?NÿÿANÿÿrNÿÿtNÿÿ|Nÿÿ"Nÿÿ"N•NÿÿÎNÿÿÐNÿÿÙNÿÿOÿÿBOÿÿDOÿÿNOÿÿ‹Oÿÿ–Oÿÿ˜Oÿÿ¤Oÿÿ ¦Oÿÿ¶Oÿÿ¸Oÿÿ$PÿÿPÿÿ›Pÿÿ?Pÿÿ¥Pÿÿ³PÿÿµPÿÿ¾Pÿÿ×PÿÿÙPÿÿáPÿÿ- Qÿÿ2Qÿÿ4Qÿÿ;QÿÿNQÿÿPQÿÿPQŸQÿÿ¡Qÿÿ°Qÿÿ²QÿÿÌQÿÿÎQÿÿnRÿÿpRÿÿyRÿÿ?Rÿÿ'Rÿÿ™Rÿÿ¿Rÿ ÿÁRÿÿ[Sÿÿ]SÿÿfSÿÿfStSÿÿvSÿÿ—Sÿÿ™Sÿÿ›Sÿÿ?SÿÿŸSÿÿ­Sÿÿ¯Sÿÿ±Tÿÿ³Tÿÿ¼TÿÿãTÿÿåTÿÿ  
  
UÿÿUÿÿUÿÿUSUÿÿUUÿÿ^UÿÿnUÿÿpUÿÿÃUÿÿÅUÿÿÔUÿÿÖUÿÿùUÿÿûUÿÿ…Vÿÿ‡Vÿÿ?VÿÿÁVÿÿÃVÿÿ.W ÿÿ.W0Wÿÿ8WÿÿmWÿÿoWÿÿxWÿÿ·WÿÿöWÿÿøWÿÿXÿÿ  
  
XÿÿXÿÿHXÿÿJXÿÿRXÿÿoXÿÿqXÿÿzXÿÿzX¹XÿÿôXÿÿ- Yÿÿ/Yÿÿ1Yÿÿ3Yÿÿ;YÿÿyYÿÿ¼YÿÿÈYÿÿÊYÿÿÓYÿÿãYÿÿåYÿÿíYÿÿZÿÿ |Zÿÿ |ZZÿÿHZÿÿJZÿÿ]Zÿÿ_ZÿÿaZÿÿsZÿÿuZÿÿwZÿÿyZÿÿ{Zÿÿ}ZÿÿZÿÿ?ZÿÿƒZÿÿ…Zÿÿ‡Zÿÿ‡Z‰Zÿÿ‹Z ÿÿ?Zÿÿ—Zÿÿ™Zÿÿ¢Zÿÿ¤ZÿÿÊZÿÿÌZÿÿ"[ÿÿ$[ÿÿ.[ÿÿ0[ÿÿ;[ÿÿ=[ÿÿJ[ÿÿL[ÿÿL[S[ÿÿU[ÿÿ`[ÿÿ b[ÿÿk[ÿÿm[ÿÿx[ÿÿz[ÿÿ‚[ÿÿ„[ÿÿ?[ÿÿ'[ÿÿÑ[ÿÿÓ[ÿÿ÷[ÿÿù[ÿÿN\ÿÿN\P\ÿÿ?\ÿÿŸ\ÿÿ§\ÿÿº\ ÿÿ¼\ÿÿÅ\ÿÿ]ÿÿ,]ÿÿ.]ÿÿ0]ÿÿ2]ÿÿ:]ÿÿE]ÿÿG]ÿÿ?]ÿÿƒ]ÿÿƒ]Œ]ÿÿ³]ÿÿµ]ÿÿ½]ÿÿï]ÿÿñ]ÿÿú ]ÿÿ^ÿÿ^ÿÿ$^ÿÿg^ÿÿi^ÿÿr^ÿÿ‚^ÿÿ„^ÿÿŒ^ÿÿÑ^ÿÿÑ^ù^ÿÿû^ÿÿ_ÿÿC_ÿÿN_ÿÿP_ÿÿX_ÿÿh_ÿÿj_ ÿÿs_ÿÿµ_ÿÿõ_ÿÿ`ÿÿ`ÿÿ`ÿÿ\`ÿÿˆ`ÿÿˆ`Š`ÿÿ›`ÿÿ?`ÿÿ¦`ÿÿÏ`ÿÿÑ`ÿÿÙ`ÿÿë`ÿÿí`ÿÿaÿÿ |aÿÿaÿÿ aÿÿ"aÿÿ)aÿÿ:aÿÿaÿÿa¦aÿÿ¨aÿÿ°aÿÿÑaÿÿÓaÿÿÚaÿÿèaÿÿêaÿÿùaÿÿûaÿÿ"bÿÿ$bÿÿvbÿÿxbÿ ÿ‚bÿÿ bÿÿ¢bÿÿ¢b¬bÿÿëbÿÿcÿÿcÿÿ?cÿÿAcÿÿKcÿÿ‹cÿÿ?cÿÿ?cÿÿ'cÿÿ"cÿÿŸcÿÿ¡cÿÿªcÿÿ¬cÿ ÿ |dÿÿ |d dÿÿdÿÿ-dÿÿõdÿÿ÷dÿÿÿdÿÿ?eÿÿ`eÿÿbeÿÿjeÿÿ~eÿÿ€eÿÿíeÿÿïeÿÿöeÿÿfÿÿ |fÿÿ |ffÿÿ1fÿÿ3fÿÿ:fÿÿFfÿÿHfÿÿÂfÿÿÄfÿÿÌfÿÿõfÿÿ÷fÿÿ»gÿÿ½gÿÿ¿gÿÿÇgÿÿçgÿÿégÿÿégûgÿÿý gÿÿhÿÿ  
  
hÿÿhÿÿOhÿÿQhÿÿ[hÿÿŠhÿÿŒhÿÿ"hÿÿÓhÿÿåhÿÿçhÿÿñhÿÿ2iÿÿ4iÿÿ4i=iÿÿWiÿÿYiÿÿciÿÿ¢iÿÿ ®iÿÿ°iÿÿ¹iÿÿïiÿÿñiÿÿüiÿÿ  
  
jÿÿ  
  
jÿÿjÿÿTjÿÿ…jÿÿ‡jÿÿ‡jÃjÿÿÅjÿÿÏjÿÿ kÿÿ  
  
kÿÿ  
  
kÿÿkÿÿTkÿÿekÿÿgkÿÿqkÿÿ²kÿÿ´kÿÿ¼kÿÿÌkÿÿÎkÿÿlÿÿllÿÿlÿÿJlÿÿLlÿÿrlÿÿtlÿÿzlÿÿòlÿÿ ôlÿÿþlÿÿmÿÿxmÿÿ‚mÿÿ„mÿÿŠmÿÿ mÿÿ¢mÿÿ¢mÕmÿÿ×mÿÿàmÿÿ"nÿÿ_nÿÿ"nÿÿ•nÿÿ¹nÿÿ»nÿÿÅn ÿÿ |oÿÿ oÿÿ  
  
oÿÿ  
  
oÿÿoÿÿoÿÿ%oÿÿ%o'oÿÿJoÿÿLoÿÿloÿÿnoÿÿ›oÿÿ?oÿÿ§oÿÿåoÿÿ$pÿÿ&pÿÿ/pÿÿppÿÿ°pÿÿËpÿÿÍ pÿÿ×pÿÿ×púpÿÿüpÿÿ[?]qÿÿEqÿÿRqÿÿTqÿÿ]qÿÿšqÿÿÕqÿÿòqÿÿôqÿÿúqÿÿrÿÿ!rÿÿ*rÿÿerÿÿ§r ÿÿ§r´rÿÿ¶rÿÿ¼rÿÿÉrÿÿËrÿÿúrÿÿürÿÿsÿÿsÿÿtÿÿtÿÿ!tÿÿ#tÿÿ,tÿÿ.tÿÿStÿÿStUtÿÿÔtÿÿÖt ÿÿÝtÿÿuÿÿuÿÿ  
  
uÿÿ;uÿÿ=uÿÿDuÿÿuuÿÿwuÿÿ}uÿÿøuÿÿúuÿÿMvÿÿOvÿÿOvVvÿÿ‹vÿÿ?vÿÿ—vÿÿ£vÿÿ¥vÿÿ¬vÿÿÖvÿ ÿØvÿÿâvÿÿûvÿÿývÿÿwÿÿ5wÿÿ7wÿÿAwÿÿYwÿÿYw[wÿÿ.xÿÿ0xÿÿ7xÿÿ`xÿÿbxÿÿixÿÿ‹xÿÿ?xÿÿyÿ ÿyÿÿyÿÿ- yÿÿ/yÿÿFyÿÿHyÿÿRyÿÿRy`yÿÿbyÿÿkyÿÿ yÿÿ¢yÿÿ¬yÿÿ·yÿÿ¹yÿÿDzÿÿFzÿÿMzÿÿ~zÿÿ€zÿÿ‰zÿ ÿ¤zÿÿ¦zÿÿ  
  
{ÿÿ  
  
{  
  
{ÿÿ{ÿÿ0{ÿÿ2{ÿÿf{ÿÿh{ÿÿq{ÿÿ³{ÿÿÀ{ÿÿÂ{ÿÿÊ{ÿÿ[pic]|ÿÿ|ÿÿ  
  
|ÿÿK|ÿÿ[|ÿÿ]|ÿÿ]|e|ÿÿr|ÿÿt|ÿÿ{|ÿÿ"|ÿÿ–|ÿÿ½|ÿÿ¿|ÿÿÉ|ÿÿå|ÿÿç|ÿÿ5}ÿÿ7}ÿÿA}ÿÿe}ÿ ÿg}ÿÿn}ÿÿn}Œ}ÿÿŽ}ÿÿ˜}ÿÿØ}ÿÿ~ÿÿ4~ÿÿ6~ÿÿ~ÿÿK~ÿÿM~ÿÿ­~ÿÿ¯~ÿÿ±~ÿÿ³~ÿÿ¼~ÿÿý~ÿÿ- ÿÿ- /ÿÿ6ÿÿFÿÿHÿÿQÿÿfÿÿhÿÿoÿÿ?ÿÿƒÿÿŒÿÿÄÿÿôÿÿöÿÿ€ÿÿ2€ÿÿ4€ÿÿ4€€ÿÿ[€ÿÿ]€ÿÿÉ?ÿÿË?ÿÿÒ ?ÿÿÞ?ÿÿà?ÿÿç?ÿÿñ?ÿÿó?ÿÿú?ÿÿ‚ÿÿ‚ÿÿ‚ÿÿJ‚ÿÿL‚ÿÿL‚N‚ÿÿƒ‚ÿÿ…‚ÿÿ±‚ÿÿ³‚ÿÿ¾‚ÿÿá‚ÿÿã‚ ÿÿì‚ÿÿ ƒÿÿ„ÿÿ„ÿÿ„ÿÿS„ÿÿU„ÿÿ_„ÿÿ†„ÿÿˆ„ÿÿ"„ÿÿ–„ÿÿ¦„ÿÿ¨„ÿÿ…ÿÿ(…ÿÿ*…ÿÿ4…ÿÿ_…ÿÿa…ÿÿ}…ÿÿ… ÿÿˆ…ÿÿ³…ÿÿµ…ÿÿ¼…ÿÿÓ…ÿÿÕ…ÿÿÞ…ÿÿ†ÿÿ!†ÿÿ!†(†ÿÿg†ÿÿs†ÿÿ|†ÿÿ¸†ÿÿº†ÿÿÁ†ÿÿ[pic]‡ÿÿ& ‡ÿÿ(‡ÿÿ1‡ÿÿH‡ÿÿJ‡ÿÿ¡‡ÿÿ£‡ÿÿ¬‡ÿÿè‡ÿÿè‡ê‡ÿÿô‡ÿÿˆÿÿ |ˆÿÿˆÿÿ,ˆÿÿ.ˆÿÿ}ˆÿÿˆÿÿˆˆÿÿ¸ˆÿÿºˆÿÿÃˆÿÿÔˆÿÿÖˆÿÿßˆÿÿèˆÿÿèˆêˆÿÿ+‰ÿÿ- ‰ÿÿ6‰ÿÿs‰ÿÿ}‰ÿÿ‰ÿÿ‡‰ÿÿÉ‰ÿÿø‰ÿÿú‰ÿÿŠÿÿŠÿÿ]Šÿÿ¤Šÿÿ¦Šÿÿ°Šÿÿ°ŠêŠÿÿ‹ÿÿ‹ÿÿ‹ÿÿ2‹ÿÿ 4‹ÿÿS‹ÿÿU‹ÿÿ_‹ÿÿ¨‹ÿÿª‹ÿÿ´‹ÿÿ¼‹ÿÿ¾‹ÿÿÈ‹ÿÿû‹ÿÿý‹ÿÿý‹ÿ‹ÿÿ[pic]ŒÿÿŒÿÿŒÿÿŒÿÿŽÿÿŽÿ ÿŽÿÿŽÿÿŽÿÿ-Žÿÿ-Ž Žÿÿ"Žÿÿ$ŽÿÿŽÿÿDŽÿÿFŽÿÿkŽÿÿmŽÿÿ¾?ÿÿÀ?ÿÿÀ?È?ÿÿÒ?ÿ ÿÔ?ÿÿ?ÿÿ?ÿÿ­ÿÿ­ÿÿ- ­ÿÿ"­ÿÿ'­ÿÿ,­ÿÿ,­O­ÿÿT­ÿÿZ­ÿÿ`­ÿÿf­ÿÿk­ÿÿo­ÿÿu­ÿÿz­ÿÿ­ÿÿ„­ÿÿˆ­ÿÿ?­ÿÿ'­ÿÿ—­ÿÿ œ­ÿÿ#¯ÿÿ#¯c¯ÿÿÏ±ÿÿÿ³ÿÿ¸¶ÿÿ½¶ÿÿŒ¸ÿÿÂ¸ÿÿKºÿÿzºÿÿ»ÿÿú»ÿÿu½ÿÿž½ÿÿÉ½ÿÿ- ¾ÿÿ¨¾ÿÿaÀÿÿaÀfÀÿÿÄÿÿÄÿÿ¾Åÿÿ+Æÿÿ¾Çÿÿ¿ÇÿÿÀÇÿÿà=Ð/  2 ?$[?][?]?Ç€[?][pic]@Çÿÿÿÿ 


End file.
